Uzamaki Chronicles
by xox-beautifuldisaster-xox
Summary: well its based on Sakura and her life...but then things get messed up..y is kira kakashis sister doing here? n sasukes acting weird and narutos going  along with it.....is it because sakura is back or......


**Uzamaki Chronicles**

** Review:5 Years Earlier**

**Sakura sat beside Sasukes bed. Half asleep Sasuke got up from his slumber. Sakura smiled "Sasuke your awake!" Sasuke covered her mouth with his hand. "Sakura don't go overboard I" Sakura slapped his hand away and she ran out of the room. While running out of the room she ran into Kakashi-Sensai. "Im sorry Sensai Im in a hurry" Tears streamed down her face and she walked out of the hospital doors.Sakura went to go get her stuff; She was leaving Konoha Village.**

**Sasuke looked ouit the window wondering many things.His hand was red still since Sakura had slapped him...really hard. "Did she know that I didnt need her help?" As he thought Kakashi walked in " What did you do to make Sakura run Sasuke?" " I don't know but I highly doubt she can read minds" Sasuke truthfully said. "Well Sasuke I'm amazed. You haven't detected it yet?' Sasuke looked at him oddly "What do you mean?" Kakashi looked down at the floor "She is stronger then you can imagine...stronger then me...Miss Sakura Haruno has a Sharinbya partly sharingan and byukgan some how shes been able to combine them.She has many abilities that arent even mentionable." "What!? How is that possible! She cant, she doesnt have the ability to do that! She's a Haruno that cant create eye abilities!" Sasuke was real mad. " You can't get mad Sasuke. She's getting stronger like you will." "Well then I must become muchstronger. Stronger then **_**her.**_**" Sasuke looked at Kakashi and they both smiled.**

**Sakura took off her headband and took her kunai and scratched it. She then put it on the desk and walked out of the room.Sasuke was at one end of the hall. She looked down and walked to the other end. "He figured it out because of Kakashi-Sensai"she muttered."I should've left when I had the chance" She started to run. She wanted out, she couldn't take it any more: the pain, keeping her dirty little secrat inside it was to much. She stopped. Kakashi walked out of the shadow" Hello Sakura..I'm taking you to the Anbu unites for you to be punished" Sakura looked at him straight in the eye "I think not Kakashi-Sensai" With that she did hand signs and disappered. " Sensi did you get her?" " Crap I shouoldn't have looked at her eyes...I saw my own death" Kakashi said and fainted.**

**Sakura was on the road that lead away from Konoha. She walked dpwn the road knowing where one of first destinations was: The Land Of Sand. After she helped kill Lord Hokage with Orichimaru, then killing Kankura, also Kabuto. After she just should've left but instead she stayed for this to happen to her. "Well here I come Land Of Sand"**

** Present **

**"Sakura Haruno I want you to go to Konoha village I promise you that you will be remembered here." Sakura more beautiful then ever " Fine. Whatever I'll go.When?" " Today right now once you get your belongings and stuff" The Kazakage (aka Gaara) said. She got up and left." Here I am Konoha. Be prepared **_**Im much more stronger NOW" **_**Sakura said through her smile. She walked down the road where she was greeted by Lady Tsunade The 5th Hokage. " Hello and welcome to Konoha Village. You will be placed on Sasuke Uchihas and Naruto Uzamakies team for the Joinin tounament since their other team mate had died a few years back..." While she 'listened' she was thinking to herself "Maybe I shouldn't tell my my name yet to them..." " This is Sasuke Uchiha your new team mate i was telling you about earlier" Tsunade-Sama said and walkied away to attend some unfinished businness. "Hello and you are?" Sasukes hair was shinier and longer and it blew with the wind when he had said that. He looked the same basiclly and hadn't changed that much. Other then his eyes his eyes shone with a glowing essence. " Have you forgotten me? Or do you even remember 5 years ago? When I left the village?" Sakura looked at Sasuke-Kun waiting for an answer " You should be dead by now...Sensai said you were deadbecause he went after you and killed you" Sasuke said shaking his head consistently. " He only said that because he knew that I was gone already and he knew I would be gone for a while so he had to make an excuse for me also for his mistakes" She smiled " and to keep you from worrying about me" Sasuke looked up to her in shock. " I wouldn't worry about you" he said. " Well Im going to go train now I'll see you around. Sasuke watched walk into the distance. "I'll be damned if I see a girl just like her and lets just hope she aint here to kill again" Sasuke sat back down and went to sleep**


End file.
